


Malcolm Tucker: Wizard

by Malana



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, The Thick Of It
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-24
Updated: 2010-12-24
Packaged: 2017-10-14 02:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/144225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malana/pseuds/Malana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment in the life of Malcolm Tucker: Wizard</p>
            </blockquote>





	Malcolm Tucker: Wizard

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dafna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dafna/gifts).



> More of a tidbit then a story, but I thought it was fun and worth posting anyway. I hope you enjoy.

Malcolm Tucker, Director of Communications for the Ministry of Magic, glared at the copy of the Daily Prophet that lay on desk, hoping that if he stared at it long enough, the article would somehow change. Shacklebolt was a fine Minister, of course. Certainly better than Fudge. But if the building burnt down and took everyone else in it, Malcolm's job would certainly be easier.

One of the members of the Department of Mysteries had apparently decided that one of his job perks should be the ability to take home samples at the end of the day. This was annoying enough. But what really pissed Malcolm off was that he hadn't know about it. The reporter at the Daily Prophet had found out about it before he had. That was simply un-fucking-acceptable.

"Ginny!" Malcolm bellowed.

The young red-headed witch came quickly into Malcolm's office. She had seen the article too, of course, and was faintly surprised that it had taken him a full three minutes to start shouting for her.

"Get Tom Davies. I want to know how the Head of the bloody Department doesn't know that one of his Deputies is a fucking thief and what cunt in his department is talking to the fucking press."

"Is talking through the fireplace okay, or do you want him in person?" Ginny asked. "Only he's on holiday with his family and you know he's never been very good with apperating."

"Fuck him, I don't want to talk to a floating head, I want him here, in my office, so I can shove his wand so far up his cock he'll be shooting spells out of his eyeballs. I don't care if he splinches himself. Hell, I hope he does. Maybe he'll leave some vital organs behind and save us all some fucking trouble."

Ginny smiled slightly to herself. "Of course, Malcolm. I'll get him right way."

"And get me Jamie as well," Malcolm called after her as she left the office. "I promised him a front row seat to my next major bollocking. You know, as a Christmas present and all."


End file.
